A Fine Line
by EbonyKitsune and DracoMalfoy
Summary: Slash DMHPDraco muses during the Christmas season about another boy...who has much more in common than he first thought.


A Fine Line  
  
By DracoMalfoy  
  
dracomalfoy007@hotmail.com  
  
1557 words  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own or in any way try to steal the characters or story from the wonderful woman by the name of JK Rowling. Her work is her own as are her characters. This story, as well as others to come, are primarily my own musings and ideas about what could happen, and the other 'what ifs' in the world of Harry Potter.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Today...today was different to say the least. My life has now taken on a new meaning. It's Christmas. I've never really thought about celebrating it before. After all, I'm not a muggle or a mud- I mean, a muggle born. But this Christmas has opened my eyes. Although, some habits are hard to let go. Being raised in the enviroment which I was in, habit run rampant. Of course, it's expected of me, I am a Malfoy. But that has all changed.  
  
Today, was the day Harry Potter kissed me.  
  
Honestly, I'm not sure how it happened. I was told by my parents that this year, my 7th year, I would have to stay home for winter break. They had business to attend to. Who am I to argue that, especially with Lucius. So I sat through the first half of the morning sulking in my room. As soon as the commotion of present opening had halted, I walked up to breakfast. Of course I was late, and hardly anyone had remained. Too much to do I suppose. Being Christmas and all.  
  
One lone figure had caught my eye. Slumped over at the Gryffindor table, sat Harry Potter. Resident celebrity and Hogwarts Quidditch star...I loathed his very presence from the moment I laid eyes on him during our first trip to Hogwarts. Eventually after that first encounter, he became a rival to me...which lead to a much larger problem for me. I guess the old saying was true, there really is a fine line between love and hate.  
  
I found myself drifting towards the table, almost completely unconcious of my action. As I put on my smirk and neared him, he just up and left. All I could think of at the time, was how rude it was to leave before a conversation had even started. So I followed him, although I am very sure Potter knew I had been trudging after him. After 5 minutes of following, I found that we were heading towards an empty classroom. He entered, and left the door open....it seemed to me, that he'd wanted me to follow him in. Instead I poked my head in the door, only to come face to tip with the end of his wand.  
  
"Malfoy, if you'd like to taunt me this year, try not to do it around Christmas. This happens to be one of the worst Christmas' that I've ever had. So you have a choice, you can leave and say nothing, or you can stay and watch me wallow in my misery. But one snide remark and I swear that I'll burn you into next week." Potter looked at me, but his eyes were dead, emotionless even. I'd never noticed before. The once curious and brilliant green orbs, were now dull and lifeless.  
  
Alright, so usually, I'd already be taunting him...but it seemed like today, I didn't even have the urge to bother him... Instead, I lifted my hand and pushed his wand down, letting the smirk slide from my face. I looked around briefly, noticing that this must have been the old Transfiguration room, but it had obviously needed refinishing. One too many students like Finnegan had blown up objects here.  
  
"On most occasions, Potter, I wouldn't care and I would harass you anyways. But today, being Christmas, it seems we're both in the same situation. Both with absolutely nobody to talk to. Therefore, I'll be content to sit here and wallow with you. If it is alright with you?"  
  
What it was that possessed me to say that is beyond me. But I had.  
  
His expression softened and he walked over to the window. I hadn't expected him to speak again, but he did anyways. Always talking, that Potter.  
  
"I always wondered what it would be like to spend a Christmas with my parents..." His eyebrows furrowed a bit and then he continued, "Unfortunately due to Voldemort, I haven't had that luxury. Do you know how hard it is to do what is expected of me? I'm the boy-who-lived...and yet, I would give anything to be in the shadows..." Potter sighed and let his head rest on the window pane.  
  
Before I knew it, I'd walked over to him and let my hand rest on his shoulder gently.  
  
"You'd be surprised how much is expected of me. Tormenting you is on the bottom of the list.. the rest though...I don't even know how to explain...my father.." My voice drifted off and the sentence ended there. He was so easy to talk to...pity I hadn't tried this approach before. That may have resulted in us being friends from the start.  
  
He turned to me then, "You know Malfoy, you aren't so bad when you aren't trying to be an arse. Actually, if you retained this sort of attitude, I could actually get along with you. I may even begin to like you."  
  
It wasn't what he'd said then, it was how he'd said it. Furrowing my own brows, I tilted my head ever so slightly to look him in the eyes. Backing up a bit he extended his right hand in the same gesture I had used when we first met.  
  
"Hello," He started, "My name is Harry Potter, and you are?" For a second I wondered what he was playing at and then it hit me. A reintroduction may be just the thing to bring us both to a peaceful coexistence...or possibly even a friendship. I hope he doesn't expect me to befriend the Weasel.  
  
"Hello," I whispered back tentitavely, taking his offered hand, "My name is Draco Malfoy. Pleased to meet you, Harry Potter." He shook my hand lightly.  
  
"Well then, Draco, I suppose now that I've met you for the first time, you now have the choice to be offended by my next action without an early conception of who I am." Raising the same hand he'd shook my own with, he tilted up my chin, and our lips pressed together, softly at first...  
  
Today was also the day, I kissed him back. It hadn't been rough...or demeaning. Only gentle. Who knew that the boy-who-lived had actually liked other boys...or maybe it was just his plot to pervert my mind.  
  
As he pulled his lips from my own, his head pressed further past my cheek to my left ear. Whispering lighter than the sound of a dropped feather, Potter...no, it's Harry now, spoke yet again.  
  
"Merry Christmas...Draco Malfoy." A slight flush graced my pale cheeks and with that, he left me utterly confused and by myself in the abandoned classroom.  
  
It took me a very long time to ponder what he'd just accomplished. In a little under an hour, I'd been both befriended and kissed by my worst enemy and only rival..but why?  
  
As I contemplated this, I looked up...and hanging above the window sill, obviously freshly strung, was a small piece of mistletoe. Raising my eyebrows I plucked the mistletoe from it's place of rest, and tucked it into my open pocket. I was shocked...to say the least. What was mistletoe doing in an abandoned classroom? Potter must of brought it with him. I smirked, straightened my robes, and walked from the classroom. Making my way to the great hall, I arrived there and opened the doors that lead into to the house tables.  
  
Looking around briefly, I found him. Sitting in the same spot he had when this started. Walking over, this time from behind him, I wrapped my arms about his neck and let my chin rest on his shoulder. Ignoring the looks I was getting from everyone who was present in the hall for lunch, I whispered in his ear.  
  
"Harry Potter. I have but one question for you..."  
  
He tensed up for a moment, "Yes..?"  
  
"If I gave it up...my path in life, and Voldemort, I mean...could I keep you?" Even I was shocked by my own words...yet, it seemed to fit...we seemed to fit. Almost like the missing piece of the puzzle in my life. As if he were the one that fit last and completed the picture.  
  
Relaxing, Harry fell back into my embrace and let his head tilt back ever so slightly to look up at me.  
  
"Do you know what you are asking for, Draco?" His voice just over a whisper echoed in my mind.  
  
"I do...I'm asking for you. Harry Potter, I'm asking for you to give me a chance... I know it won't be easy, but nothing ever is..." Pulling the mistletoe from my pocket I held it lightly over our heads, "Merry Christmas, Harry."  
  
Christmas came to be known to me, as the day I found my greatest love. It's funny now that I think about it. The old saying really was true. There is a fine line between love and hate. I've proven that theory. But when I finally figured out that line could be crossed, I knew I wouldn't be crossing it alone. 


End file.
